Début et fin de la neige
by SisYa-wa
Summary: Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble ils étaient en présence d'un autre ciel, et leurs cœurs tombaient là, sans bruit, silencieux comme la neige. (Secret Santa 2018/Cadeau pour Laemia !) Joyeux Noël !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney.

 **Bêta lecture** : Wa, Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste

 **Note :** Joyeux Noël ! Les OS qui composeront ce recueil sont le fruit de ma participation au [Secret Santa 2018] organisé par **Milou** sur le _Forum Geôlier de FR_ , qui a eu lieu du 24 novembre au 25 décembre. Vous avez peut-être remarqué que le titre est emprunté à un recueil d'Yves Bonnefoy ? Pas de panique, pas de plagiat. Ce n'est pas très original de ma part mais allez le lire si vous avez le temps, tout comme _Ce qui fut sans Lumière_. Parce que c'est super beau, et une source d'inspiration infinie.

Pour la petite histoire, j'ai galéré pour tenter de satisfaire les envies de mon Santa, et du coup il en a résulté deux OS finis et un inachevé. **Milou** a été adorable pour m'aider à choisir, et finalement je n'ai rien choisi du tout… Du coup, je posterai les deux OS là-dedans. Comme ça, au cas où l'un ou l'autre ne plait pas, l'honneur est sauf.

C'était très amusant d'écrire sur ce pairing dont je n'ai absolument pas l'habitude, même si j'ai quand-même longuement hésité à faire du SoVen. Peut-être si l'envie me prend, pour rajouter d'autres histoires à ce recueil ? On verra bien.

Dans tous les cas, joyeux Noël à toi, **Laemia** , en espérant que vous passiez tous de magnifiques fêtes de fin d'année ! Ya.

* * *

 **Le vide, le sucre et les étoiles**

Vanitas se demandait si tous les êtres de lumière étaient aussi niais et mielleux que Riku et Sora lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Depuis une heure qu'ils les regardaient faire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça franchement dégoûtant, ce débordement d'affection et ces sourires, ces regards complices et ses bourrades amicales, et pourtant il était incapable de dire si le sentiment qu'il ressentait là, ce pincement dans sa poitrine, pouvait décemment s'apparenter à de la _jalousie._

La Guerre des Keybaldes s'était achevée depuis un mois à peine et déjà les choses reprenaient tranquillement leur cours, la reconstruction des villes, des cœurs, et plus que tout des amitiés brisées. Xehanort vaincu, ses réceptacles avaient été obligés de choisir leur camp une fois libérés des Ténèbres, certains préférant disparaitre à jamais, retrouver Kingdom Hearts, d'autres choisissant le parfum doux-amer de la liberté sans pour autant savoir ce qui les attendait dans cet « après », cet ailleurs imprévu qui n'avait été écrit dans aucun grimoire, qui n'existait dans aucun plan préétablit par le cerveau de la machination, qui les avait laissé à la fois ivres d'extase et pétris de stupeur.

C'était vivre ou périr, exister pour de bon ou couler dans l'oubli.

Vanitas, pour sa part, avait vite fait son choix.

Tout le monde semblait si heureux, désormais. C'était presque blessant toute cette félicité en dépit de la douleur et des morts, comme s'il y n'y avait jamais rien eu, comme rien n'avait changé alors que tout, _absolument_ tout était différent. Aqua et Terra, qui se serraient la main dans un coin en souriant en direction d'un vieux magicien aux sourcils broussailleux, au chapeau ridiculement rigide et à la mine sévère. Axel, Roxas et Xion, qui riaient aux éclats autour d'une petite table agrémentée d'un service à thé entretenu par un drôle de bonhomme à la longue barbe blanche, à se partager une poignée de glaces bleues alors que leurs assiettes débordaient déjà de crèmes et de pudding à l'odeur alléchante. Néo, la copie ridicule qui maintenant jouissait d'une vie propre, occupé à tenir le fil d'une écharpe à motifs que tricotait consciencieusement Naminé, un châle couleur de neige vissé sur ses épaules. Et puis Ventus, dont la chaleur douce irradiait dans son propre corps alors qu'il était parti donner un coup de main à Santa dans la Ville de Noël, plein de ses certitudes mièvres et de sa bonté d'âme.

Vanitas détestait se l'avouer, mais retrouver son double de lumière avait été un immense, sinon le plus pur, des soulagements. Oh, il haïssait encore la Terre entière et les Nescients n'avaient absolument pas cessé de squatter son essence, mais il n'avait plus _mal_. Plus de douleurs aigües comme des coups de poignards quand il partait s'entrainer avec Riku dans le Colisée de l'Olympe, ou quand un coup de Keyblade bien placé anéantissait brutalement un morceau de lui-même. Plus d'angoisse à l'idée de ce manque, ce trou béant en quête frénétique de plénitude qui lui sciait les jambes et rongeait sa poitrine jusqu'à le rendre fou, plus d'ondes de souffrance pointues comme des lames de rasoirs le long de sa colonne vertébrale, plus de cris dans sa tête quand il pataugeait dans la vase sombre et gluante de son palier brisé.

Il était libre, il était apaisé, et ça faisait un bien fou. Il n'en restait pas moins désagréable avec tout le monde, mais il s'était créé entre Ventus et lui un lien de complaisance cordiale, une entente teintée de piques haineuses en souvenir du bon vieux temps, lorsqu'il pouvait rêver à loisir de lui trancher la gorge pour avoir osé choisir Sora comme refuge à son pauvre petit cœur blessé.

Vanitas reporta son regard sur les décorations kitsch, les boules de verre colorées et les guirlandes pelucheuses qui agrémentaient la décoration criarde de la Tour Mystérieuse, se refusant à observer une seconde de plus l'échange sucré qui se déroulait entre les deux amis d'enfance. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir les concepts abstraits qu'étaient l'amitié et l'amour, depuis le temps qu'il était là. Plus de combats pour occuper sa tête, plus de machinations malfaisantes à mettre en place, et mine de rien ça lui laissait beaucoup plus de temps libre qu'il ne l'aurait cru, à réfléchir sur tout et n'importe quoi, principalement sur les règles de sociabilité qui régissaient son nouveau monde.

Seulement voilà. Il avait beau cogiter dans son coin, à lancer des sourires torves à quiconque aurait eu la mauvaise idée de venir l'embêter, il n'arrivait pas à toucher du doigt les codes essentiels du savoir vivre chez les Gardiens de la Lumière.

On lui avait dit que c'était mal, de saboter les bureaux de vote à Disney Town parce qu'il voulait que tout le monde arrête de se vanter de ses bonnes actions (après tout il s'estimait être le seul à ne pas être hypocrite face au fonctionnement de ce royaume gouverné d'une patte de fer par la Reine Minnie) pour gagner ce fameux « concours » qui lui refilait des boutons. On lui avait dit que c'était méchant, lorsqu'il avait ricané en déchirant une à une les pages du grimoire de la Forêt des Rêves Bleus pour que Sora arrête de faire l'impasse sur son entrainement, alors que clairement, sur ce coup-là, il était persuadé d'avoir fait une bonne action.

Et puis qui rêvait de filer un coup de main à une bande d'animaux sous Prozac, sérieusement ?

C'était à s'en donner mal au crâne, tant il y avait de rouages dans cette mécanique niaiseuse, et il avait beau regarder partout dans les sourires chaleureux d'Axel, de Roxas et de Xion, dans l'étincelle qui brillait parfois dans les yeux de Néo lorsqu'il discutait avec son étrange blonde, dans les éclats de bonheur qui transpiraient chez Sora jusque dans sa voix de crécelle, il ne comprenait pas. Et ça le mettait en rogne, Vanitas, de ne pas comprendre, et il était hors de question qu'il aille demander de l'aide à Ventus concernant l'art de la vie en société. Parce que ce serait s'assoir sur son orgueil, sur ce fin fil de sentiment rassurant qu'il avait toujours réussi à identifier comme de la fierté, et que cet état de fait était tout bonnement inenvisageable.

Grommelant quelque chose dans sa barbe, il finit par fixer ses mains en caressant du pouce un long sucre d'orge, cette espèce de canne tordue et collante pleine de vide et de sucre, à l'image même de l'idée qu'il se faisait de cette ridicule fête de Noël. Facile à casser.

Ça avait été la Guerre, bon sang. Des hurlements, des blessures, la peur et le désespoir, l'odeur métallique du sang, l'agonie des abîmes. Riku avait failli mourir, ils avaient failli gagner, enfin, Ansem, Xemnas, Xehanort et ses doubles, lancés corps et âmes dans une bataille éperdue. Donald -un canard bruyant duquel Vanitas se fichait bien, mais apparemment il faisait partie de la Garde de cette andouille de rongeur qu'on appelait le Roi- avait même fini dans le coma avant de daigner se réveiller un beau matin, à marmonner dans ses plumes alors que toute l'équipe s'était trouvée à son chevet pendant des jours et des jours. Ça lui passait au-dessus de la tête, cette espèce d'ambiance légère et joyeuse qui s'était peu à peu installée à l'approche de l'hiver, la montagne de cadeaux au pied du sapin décoré comme pour compenser toutes ces pertes, toutes ces belles promesses pour atténuer la perte de ceux qui n'étaient plus là, le réconfort de la nourriture pour se remplir jusqu'à vomir et oublier un instant la vacuité dérisoire de leur misérable existence.

Pas que Vanitas ait un jour tenu à quelqu'un, et à bien y réfléchir c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. A part redevenir complet il n'avait jamais rien désiré et maintenant que c'était fait tout lui laissait, ironiquement, une atroce sensation de vide. Il avait passé sa main au-dessus de la flamme d'une bougie pour vérifier si son corps avait encore mal, avait gratté avec un soupçon de fascination la croûte d'une blessure laissée là sur son torse juste après la guerre, comme une recherche de certitude dans ce quotidien lisse et calme propre aux accalmies.

On lui avait toujours répété que les sentiments étaient destructeurs, inutiles aux bons déroulements des événements, et pourtant il aurait tué pour ressentir un peu plus que cette espèce d'impression latente dans sa poitrine, dans ses mains, comme un frisson étrange lorsqu'il se regardait dans le miroir en se demandant s'il avait bien conscience de son corps, du temps, s'il n'était pas encore perdu dans le monde figé et poussiéreux de la Nécropole des Keyblades. Si sa beauté d'enfant buté, pas encore habituée aux sourires autres que cruels ou suffisants, allait un jour s'adapter au sirop moelleux de la compassion, aux mains moites posées sur son épaule après une mission, aux blagues pleines de double sens qu'il enrageait de ne capter qu'une fois sur deux, même en faisant le maximum d'efforts.

Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais c'était sûrement par crainte qu'il ne parlait à personne, envoyait si souvent paitre ces _ennemis_ qui lui avaient si généreusement tendu la main.

Quand Vanitas parlait il était rarement interrogateur, aimable et clair. Il s'embrouillait même souvent dans des phrases sans fin et si on essayait de lui expliquer quelque chose il rembarrait sèchement quiconque osait lui dire qu'il avait tort, au risque de créer un nombre considérable de frictions au sein du groupe des Porteurs. Par habitude et sans réel désir de changer, Vanitas était resté fidèle à lui-même. Egoïste, moqueur et affreusement satisfait de son attitude de petite diva prétentieuse. Il aimait répandre la désolation dans les mondes qu'il venait sauver, faisait souvent allégrement capoter une mission dont l'intitulé ne lui plaisait pas, prenait réellement plaisir à se délecter de la terreur qu'il voyait passer sur les traits de ses ennemis, et peut-être encore plus sur ceux de ses alliés.

Vanitas parlait mal, Vanitas ne nouait pas d'amitiés malgré la douceur supposée de sa nouvelle existence.

En un mot comme en cent, Vanitas était _méchant_ , et il le resterait sans doute à jamais.

Pourtant, comble du comble, on ne lui reprochait rien. Les gentils appelaient cela « la tolérance », pour soi-disant lui permettre de s'adapter à son nouvel environnement, mais lui interprétait plutôt ça comme une gigantesque preuve de stupidité. On avait pas idée de lui faire confiance, et puis il sentait bien dans les regards que lui lançaient parfois Riku ou Aqua que toutes ces histoires de sincérité n'étaient que pure hypocrisie, encore plus quand on se retrouvait de l'autre côté de la barrière. Quand il était en rogne contre un des membres du groupe ces-deux là gardaient toujours leurs Keyblades à portée de main, tout contre leurs cuisses, prêts à interférer, prêts à agir, prêts à le faire taire si jamais la conversation dégénérait, comme s'il était assez bête pour ne pas voir leurs dents serrées et leurs muscles tendus.

Ventus lui avait soufflé que c'était faux, qu'il était complétement parano, mais il avait remarqué la petite différence de traitement qui s'établissait souvent malgré eux, ces courtes pointes acides lâchées « sans faire exprès » qui le rappelaient vaguement à la souffrance de sa non-existence, à n'être toujours vu que comme un sous-fifre ou pire, un abominable déchet.

Dans ces moments-là, naturellement, il ressentait quelque chose. Mais il était affligé de voir que ses Nescients n'explosaient toujours autour de lui qu'en vagues houleuses et froides, pleines de peur et de honte comme un reflet de sa tristesse et de son amertume, juste avant qu'il ne les élimine lui-même à grands coups d'estoc. C'était pitoyable et il partait souvent se cacher pour pleurer, surpris de trouver là des larmes humides alors qu'il n'avait jamais invoqué autre chose que de la douleur, de la colère et de la rage.

A son grand désarroi, il y avait pourtant autre chose capable de lui secouer le cœur. Il n'y pouvait rien, ça jaillissait sans prévenir et ça lui coupait le souffle sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé à personne. Ca n'était pas de la tristesse, même pas cette envie qu'il avait parfois de faire quelque chose de cruel juste pour s'amuser, ou même le résultat d'une exaltation propre à la victoire.

Non, au départ ça n'avait été qu'une brûlure intense dans la poitrine, différente de celle qu'il ressentait quand il était avec Ventus. C'était plus tenu, plus fébrile. Ça rendait ses mains épouvantablement moites et il ne pouvait plus s'entendre respirer sans avoir envie de se gifler, cuisant de gêne comme son rythme cardiaque s'emballait à la manière d'une danseuse de polka. C'était ridicule, vraiment, et il jetait partout des coups d'œil furieux en s'essuyant les paumes sur tout et n'importe quoi, sifflant régulièrement quelques injures entre ses dents en espérant que personne n'ait remarqué quoi que ce soit d'anormal, de soudainement différent dans son attitude.

Heureusement pour lui, les autres semblaient tous très prompts à nier qu'il ait pu s'émouvoir de quoique ce soit d'autre que de lui-même et de sa pathétique condition de vilain repenti.

Bien.

C'était peut-être dû à la connexion du cœur de Ventus avec celui de Sora, à bien y repenser. Il avait réfléchi longtemps à la question lors de ces nombreuses promenades nocturnes, se questionnant sur le pourquoi de ces étranges sursauts corporels, sur les frissons pas si désagréables qui couraient le long de sa peau alors même que la vision s'imposait à lui, affichant un espèce d'air idiot sur l'ensemble de son visage. Sur comment il en était venu à l'épier du coin de l'œil, l'air de rien, à l'écouter parler juste pour ne pas troubler les accords mélodieux de sa voix, cristalline et légère, évaporée dans l'atmosphère, noyée en dehors du temps.

Après tout, ça n'avait été qu'un sourire. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, à première vue rien de trop grave. Mais quel sourire, vraiment. Un petit retroussement de nez assorti d'un rire clair, la tête rejetée en arrière, un tremblement de lumière liquide glissé dans ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant, comme si c'était normal qu'on le regarde comme ça, qu'on le considère, qu'on lui tende la main.

Vanitas ne se sentait véritablement exister que quand Kairi le regardait.

Il savait que c'était stupide, et il se sermonnait en se disant que c'était pire que tout le reste, de se sentir à ce point fasciné par une de ses fichues Princesse de Cœur. N'était-elle pas censée représenter tout ce qu'il avait haï à son paroxysme, un positivisme à tout épreuve, une détermination puissante tout en beauté et en délicatesse ? Un cœur de lumière pure en dépit des ombres de l'adolescence, un diamant de volonté et de gentillesse brut dont chaque facette semblait miroiter une couleur différente, une essence rayonnante toute emplie de douceur ?

Il aurait dû vouloir la détruire comme il avait voulu détruire Ventus, car ce qui était beau était fragile, et par définition toujours plus satisfaisant à piétiner. Il aurait dû vouloir lui arracher ce sourire splendide et repeindre ses traits avec du sang et pourtant il n'arrivait qu'à se confondre en maladresse quand, par mégarde, son bras effleurait le sien au cours d'une discussion, ses doigts son poignet chaud, quand il retrouvait par hasard sur son vêtement une courte mèche de cheveux roux, à l'odeur de jasmin.

Contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas l'impression que ses sourires à son intention étaient forcés. C'était naturel pour elle de vivre avec un cœur, d'aider ses amis à accrocher les décorations dans la salle des fêtes, de saluer tout le monde sans exception quelle que soit la pièce dans laquelle elle entrait. Il y avait quelque chose de fluide et de limpide dans sa manière d'être, ça ruisselait comme de l'eau quand elle marchait, c'était en elle, ça brillait sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de faire le moindre bruit, de raconter sa vie, de se mettre en avant. Il ne ressentait pas la même chose quand il croisait Naminé ou Xion : l'une était trop blanche pour être nette, l'autre trop entachée par les brumes de ses souvenirs pour lui ressembler réellement. Seule Kairi avait cette démarche, ce parfum, ce rire. Quand elle était là il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard d'elle, à son plus grand désespoir.

Là encore ses intenses prunelles cherchaient à capter sa présence, glissaient à nouveau sur les deux imbéciles comme elles espéraient retrouver ce visage, cette silhouette qu'il avait fini par connaitre par cœur sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

Il sursauta quand une main tiède se posa sur son épaule, bientôt suivie d'un subtil parfum de fleurs fraîches.

─ Vanitas ?

Sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, un déluge de Nescients se matérialisa subitement à son côté, lui arrachant son sucre d'orge des mains pour se fendre un chemin jusqu'au buffet, leurs petites pattes d'ombres griffant joyeusement le sol tandis qu'il se retournait pour faire face à la nouvelle arrivante, tout sourire.

Son sourire.

Le cœur de Vanitas rata un battement et il jura en voyant un apparaitre une grosse bestiole rose bonbon à sa gauche, apparemment toute empreinte d'amour, de confusion et de malaise.

A la place du sourire charmeur qu'il avait préparé, il ne put produire qu'un semblant de grimace.

─ Euh, tout va bien ?

Vraiment, bravo. Un génie. Du plus bel effet.

─ Ouais, articula t-il difficilement après quelques longues secondes, se raclant la gorge pour en atténuer la désagréable sécheresse.

Il cherchait activement ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire de plus afin de ne pas paraitre trop bizarre, voire complétement à côté de la plaque. Il ne fallait pas, en aucun cas, qu'elle remarque qu'il n'était pas maitre de la conversation, et ce même si son énorme Nescient couleur guimauve ne faisait rien, mais alors strictement rien pour améliorer la situation.

Tranquillement, il fit mine de fixer un point dans le lointain pour ne pas avoir à croiser directement son regard, juste le temps de trouver une solution. Mais…ses yeux étaient si bleus, d'une clarté parfaite. Encore plus éthérés que ceux de son double mais en mille fois plus étincelants, comme annonciateurs d'un ailleurs éternel et…

Cette pensée lui parut tellement lyrique et transpirante de niaiserie qu'il en retint un hoquet de sidération, refilant un coup de pied bien mérité à sa créature qui c'était dit que ce serait une bonne idée de se mettre à chanter.

─ Tu veux quoi ? lâcha t-il par-dessus les couinements de la petite bête, doucement agacé par les battements de son cœur dont le chant, désordonné, gonflait dans sa tête.

Kairi éclata de rire en camouflant à peine sa bouche et il lutta pour ne pas laisser échapper un Nescient encore plus confus, rosâtre et probablement aussi mou que le précédent.

Dans le cas où il échouerait toute crédibilité serait perdue, et il en entendrait parler au moins jusqu'à la prochaine génération, si prochaine génération il y avait. Il serra les dents, respira fort. Déjà, la grosse créature commençait à fondre en entamant une ode à la joie complétement détraquée.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Y'a rien de drôle !

Elle rit encore devant sa moue crispée, et il la regarda faire sans comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte un petit paquet de derrière son dos, essuyant la larme minuscule qui menaçait de poindre au bord de ses paupières.

Vanitas fixa d'abord le paquet avec méfiance, plissa longuement les yeux sans réussir à appréhender la raison d'un tel acte. C'était le soir de Noël, oui, ils buvaient tous du chocolat chaud en s'explosant le bide et tout le tralala, mais lui et Kairi ne se parlaient clairement pas assez pour qu'elle ait la soudaine envie de lui faire un cadeau, si ? A moins qu'elle attende quelque chose en retour ? Si c'était le cas, elle pouvait toujours se brosser. Suspicieux, il se décida à lui prendre la boîte des mains pour la secouer dans tous les sens avant, d'enfin, relever la tête.

Devant lui Kairi souriait toujours, les pommettes gracieusement haussées, les mains croisées derrière son dos en attente de sa réaction, heureuse comme s'ils avaient été seuls au monde.

Vanitas sentit son cœur s'enflammer.

C'était une éclaireuse. Une putain d'éclaireuse scintillante de mille feux.

─ Joyeux Noël, souffla t-elle finalement avant de tourner les talons, le plantant là avec des yeux immenses, un présent dans les mains et une horde de Nescients brûlants à ses côtés.

Et pour une fois Vanitas les laissa libres, toujours pas rassuré quant aux émotions que cet instant venait de provoquer. Est-ce que c'était ça, la fameuse magie de Noël dont tout le monde parlait ? Le bonheur intense et éphémère, la sensation de flotter en tombant dans un trou noir, l'impression que le sol venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds ?

Avec un soupir exaspéré il se résigna à remettre tout ça à plus tard, se faisant la promesse mentale de demander discrètement à Ventus ce que Kairi avait demandé sur sa liste au vieux gâteux, quand il rentrerait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney.

 **Bêta lecture** : Wa, Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste

 **Note :** Joyeux Noël ! Les OS qui composent ce recueil sont le fruit de ma participation au [Secret Santa 2018] organisé par **Milou** sur le _Forum Geôlier de FR_ , qui a eu lieu du 24 novembre au 25 décembre.

Oui, bon. Pardon pour le jeu de mots un peu nul et les répliques pas très fines, j'ai écrit cet OS en écoutant les OST de la Belle et le Clochard ainsi qu'un bon vieux CD de Noël. Un gage de mon amour pour les cuissardes, et une référence à mon ami **Otomatique** , dont le bestiaire des Nescients est vraiment impressionnant !

Bonne lecture sous la pluie fondue, j'espère de tout cœur que ça plaira. Ya.

* * *

 **La Belle et le Crevard**

─ Vanitas, je vais te buter !

Un rictus mauvais ourla les lèvres du dit Vanitas, apparemment très satisfait de son méfait. Il regarda approcher la jeune femme en appuyant sa jambe contre le mur, écouta avec délice les talons de ses cuissardes frapper rageusement contre les pavés et rabattit consciencieusement la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête, anticipant le flot de paroles haineuses en faisant rouler la pierre de son briquet contre son pouce.

─ Joyeux Noël Kai', je savais que je te retrouverai ici, souffla-t-il quand elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, ses cheveux lit de vin emmêlés par le froid, les joues rouges et le teint rendu blanc par la rage.

─ C'est la troisième fois que tu me fais le coup, bon sang ! hurla-t-elle en approchant son visage du sien, extirpant un large téléphone de sa poche pour le coller pile devant ses yeux, tellement proche qu'il finit presque par se mettre à loucher. Je te déteste !

Vanitas ricana doucement, écarta l'écran lumineux d'un geste méprisant de la main. Il jeta à peine un coup d'œil au faux profil qu'il avait pris tant de soin à créer la veille, releva deux prunelles de miel en direction de la rouquine, incroyablement fier de sa mauvaise action.

─ T'avais qu'à pas t'inscrire sur Tinder, aussi. C'est pitoyable.

Kairi roula des yeux, observant le fruit de tous ses maux fourrager dans le tissu de son vêtement jusqu'à en sortir négligemment feuilles, tabac et filtres, commençant à rouler juste sous son nez. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi bien que la dernière fois, ça non.

─ Et toi t'es pas inscrit peut-être ? rétorqua-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Vanitas arqua un sourcil suffisant.

─ J'ai créé un compte juste pour te casser les couilles, ça compte pas.

─ Je rêve ! lâcha t-elle en reculant d'un pas, aies au moins la décence de nier espèce de sale… de sale… empêcheur de tourner en rond ! C'est pas pitoyable peut-être, d'empêcher les gens de passer un bon réveillon ? D'être tranquille sans que tu viennes me les briser le soir de Noël ?

Elle tapa du pied et Vanitas ne put pas s'empêcher de trouver ça hilarant, cette manière qu'elle avait de se couvrir de ridicule aussi vite, à essayer de rester polie même quand son visage traduisait un ras le bol délectable, quand ses yeux bleus balançaient des éclairs indécents, quand son nez se fronçait avec ce petit pli rageur qui lui donnait l'air d'une chatte en colère. Il alluma sa cigarette en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules pour se protéger du froid glacial, et pas du tout pour éviter de fixer ses lèvres gercées qui continuaient de cracher leur délicat venin.

─ Tu t'rends quand même compte que t'allais passer ta soirée de Noël avec un date Tinder ? reprit-il narquoisement en tirant sur le filtre. Tu d'vrais m'dire merci, quoi. C'est triste d'en arriver là.

Kairi siffla en frottant énergiquement ses bras, emmitouflée dans sa pelucheuse doudoune rose bonbon. Elle piétinait sous la lumière de l'enseigne d'un des rares cafés encore ouverts sur la place, le nez rougi par le vent sec de cette fin de décembre, des ombres tremblantes passant sur son expression emplie d'une drôle de colère, plus proche du désespoir exaspéré que de la rage elle-même.

─ Et alors, en quoi ça te regarde ? Je fais encore ce que je veux, que je sache !

─ Avec « jésuslumière89 » ? Sérieux ? T'es en manque à ce point ?

Soufflant la fumée de sa clope, un rire cassé au fond de la voix, Vanitas lui prit le téléphone des mains pour consulter le profil en question, brandissant l'objet devant la rousse qui essayait tant bien que mal de récupérer son bien.

─ « Aime les chatons, les rousses volcaniques et les dîners aux chandelles lol ) » t'allais vraiment sortir avec ça ?

─ Vanitas, rends-moi mon portable !

Vanitas éclata d'un rire diabolique. C'était beaucoup trop drôle de la voir gesticuler comme ça et même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, encore plus plaisant de pouvoir s'engueuler à nouveau avec elle. S'il avait été amoureux, il aurait juré que ça lui manquait presque, cette lutte incessante pour le plaisir de gueuler, lumière contre ténèbres, la satisfaction sans bornes de voir tout l'agacement de sa journée de boulot retourné contre lui, une colère spéciale qui ne la prenait jamais que quand elle posait les yeux sur sa personne, l'horrible et l'horripilant, le cruel, le suave, le teigneux, l'insupportable _Vanitas._

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il passait tant de temps à parler avec elle via d'autres comptes, à créer des faux profils en sachant pertinemment quel genre de mecs lui taperait dans l'œil, à exulter de joie quand il parvenait, après des heures de discussions tard le soir, à réaliser son plan machiavélique.

Peut-être y avait-il bien quelque chose de pitoyable dans sa démarche aussi, à bien y repenser. Mais Vanitas n'y réfléchissait pas. Et il préférait crever mille fois plutôt que d'admettre qu'il était peut-être encore amoureux de cette sale rouquine pleine de justesse et de bonté d'âme, tellement gentille et ouverte aux autres que rien que son sourire à la caisse du supermarché lui filait la nausée, retournait quelque chose de chaud dans son estomac comme lorsqu'il avalait son gobelet de café en oubliant de se brûler, les longs soirs pleins de froid.

Il continua de se foutre de sa gueule jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui refile un coup bien placé dans le tibia, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

─ Va te faire mettre !

─ C'est toi qui m'a volé cette perspective, répliqua t-elle avec un sourire innocent, lumineux comme ces foutus étoiles accrochées au sommet des sapins.

Elle attrapa son téléphone qui disparut aussitôt dans la poche de son manteau, perdit ses yeux dans le ciel saturé de goudron, juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Un ciel de marée noire lourd de nuages et de pollution, une voie lactée de fenêtres HLM et de lignes électriques, un ciel de gaz et de vapeurs fantomatiques, des étoiles de ville irréelles. Et plus loin, la flèche de la grande cathédrale, les toits courbés comme des oiseaux de mauvais présage, les guirlandes lumineuses alanguies sur les rebords courbes de balcons deux places, les stands de vin chauds, un père noël à la sauvette qui agite sa cloche devant une façade aussi laide que son bonnet flétri. Une pluie de flocons, légère comme un fil de dentelle, chutait lentement sur la ville, s'égarant çà et là dans les gouttières gelées des devantures, s'évaporant sur le trottoir en plaques de givre, brillantes et lisses comme du vieux cristal.

Quelques larmes de glace se perdirent même dans les mèches de jais qui dépassaient de la capuche du brun, et celui-ci jura dans sa barbe en ébouriffant ses cheveux, tirant une fois de plus sur sa cigarette dans l'espoir de se réchauffer.

─ T'es vraiment la pire rabat-joie que je connaisse, marmonna-t-il en enfonçant ses poings dans ses poches. 'Chais même pas pourquoi j'suis sorti avec toi.

Kairi lui sourit largement, avec peut-être une pointe de compassion, sa colère tout juste retombée comme elle observait la neige avec des yeux d'enfant, s'approchant pour lui arracher son tube à cancer du bout des lèvres.

─ Parce que t'es con.

Vanitas eut un sourire en biais contre sa bouche, un peu torve, celui qu'il avait quand il voulait faire peur aux gamins du quartier.

─ Répartie facile.

─ Et ?

─ Et rien. Ta répartie est à pleurer, heureusement qu'tu dates personne en vrai, j'croyais t'avoir appris les bases et j'suis grave désappointé. Tu m'déçois.

Kairi haussa les épaules en soufflant sur ses doigts, enfoui son visage dans le tissu moelleux de son écharpe pour cacher ce sourire qui menaçait de poindre, apaisée par le ballet de neige qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Si la période la rendait parfois morose et nerveuse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'hiver avait quand même quelque chose de beau, avec ces illuminations et ses chants de Noël, les gamins qui retournent les poubelles pour en faire des bonhommes de neige, les odeurs de châtaignes et les pneus qui crissent sur les ronds-points glissants, et puis surtout, peut-être, Vanitas et ses piques brûlantes comme des engelures.

─ J'ai pas besoin de répartie pour chopper, releva t-elle en allant jeter la cigarette éteinte dans une poubelle vide.

─ Et quand tu s'ras moche avec les seins qui tombent et d'la graisse au cul, 'faudras pas venir pleurer.

Un silence.

─ On s'les pèle, nan ?

La rousse haussa les sourcils en humectant ses lèvres sèches, assez peu surprise du brusque changement de sujet. C'était logique chez Vanitas cette violence pure, cette gratuité qui les rapprochait un peu, elle dans l'innocence et lui dans le mépris. Elle pencha la tête pour le toiser de haut, parce qu'il était un peu plus petit qu'elle avec ses cuissardes.

─ Brillante déduction, Sherlock. T'as trainé avec Axel pour sortir des évidences pareilles ?

Vanitas eut un ricanement sec, aussi sec que ses épaules noueuses, avant de secouer la tête.

─ Tu m'parles encore de ce sale bâtard, tu vires. Il m'a offert un pull de Noël, je lui ai fait bouffer. Et non, c'est juste que c'est pas toi qui vis dehors toute l'année, tu vois ?

Un moment de silence s'écoula à nouveau avant qu'il ne reprenne, étudiant son expression comme s'il n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il allait demander.

─ On va chez toi ?

Kairi éclata d'un rire clair.

─ Si vite ? Oh, Jésus, je ne m'y attendais pas.

Une main jetée dramatiquement en travers de son front, la rouquine ferma les yeux en faisant mine de défaillir et Vanitas, blasé, se contenta se shooter dans un caillou en fixant ses chaussures. Ils grelottaient dans leurs fringues respectives et le carillon de l'église sonnait déjà les douze coups de minuit, une fine couche de poudreuse suspendue sur ses aiguilles sombres.

─ Crois rien, finit-il par cracher en levant le menton, juste tu m'tiens chaud avec tout le poil que t'as aux pattes et puis j'ai la dalle alors j'vais sûrement te piquer des gâteaux.

─ En gros tu m'exploites, posa Kairi avec un sourire.

─ C'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es épilée ?

─ Le mois dernier. Je suis obligée pour Noël, sinon je peux dire adieu à mes cadeaux pour Sora et Ri'…

Elle lui offrit un deuxième sourire, de circonstance cette fois, un peu similaire à celui des aveux, retrouvant peu à peu un peu de cette aisance qu'elle avait quand ils discutaient jadis, avant la colère. Et savait que c'était ça, au fond de son cœur, ce qui les avait rapprochés alors qu'ils n'avaient rien strictement rien en commun. Cette colère, latente et hasardeuse, qu'engendrait parfois solitude. Elle qui restait toujours derrière quand Sora et Riku faisaient leurs plans à deux, retenue ici par son job et sa situation précaire. Vanitas comme personne n'avait jamais voulu de lui avec ses manières de sale gosse et son orgueil de pouilleux.

C'était peut-être un peu triste et ça lui pinçait le cœur de l'admettre, mais c'était aussi pour ça qu'ils s'étaient quittés, il y a des mois de ça. Lui pour préserver son image de chien libre, ses cernes noirs et son assurance de galeux, elle pour éviter de trop penser à ce qu'ils auraient pu être si leur histoire n'avait pas été enveloppé à ce point dans toute cette merde, cette vie qui passait sans laisser de traces, lisse comme le vent, profonde comme un trou noir.

Pour se sauver elle-même avant qu'il ne l'entraine.

Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à leur relation comme quelque chose d'inachevé. Une anomalie dans la matrice, le résultat d'une expérience sociale qui aurait mal tourné, un concours de circonstances malheureux. Ca transpirait dans ses doigts qui effleuraient parfois son poignet alors qu'ils marchaient, sans un mot, dans la route bétonnée qui menait jusque chez elle et qu'il connaissait par cœur, ça l'étreignait dans cette douceur incongrue qui passait sur ses traits quand elle marchait dans un chewing-gum, à se retenir de rire. D'elle ou avec elle, peu importe, c'était là et c'était électrique, ça s'enfuyait comme la fumée blanche qui gorgeait le ciel de ses particules fines, ça glissait comme la danse de ses talons sur la neige.

Presque arrivés à la maison, la rousse lui paya un café qu'il ne refusa pas au fond d'un PMU et elle put sentir son regard d'or s'attarder sur sa nuque, plein d'injures et de fière arrogance. Encore un Noël de passé, pensa t-elle en le regardant rafler les pourboires abandonnés sur les tables, se rappelant à peine comment elle en était arrivée là.

─ Ne fais pas ça, intima-t-elle tout bas à Vanitas en achevant son chocolat, inspirant l'odeur de sueur et d'épices chaudes qui flottait dans l'air, alourdissant les couleurs ivres de la vitrine qui donnait au dehors.

─ Faire quoi ? demanda-t-il en affichant un léger rictus.

Et déjà les pièces crasseuses s'évanouissaient dans ses poches, et déjà Kairi l'entrainait dans le blizzard par la main, profitant de l'éclat de chaleur au creux de sa paume pour fuir le patron qui revenait en leur jetant des regards mauvais, pestant contre cette jeunesse qui n'était décidément plus la sienne.

.

.

Kairi tourna deux fois les clés dans la serrure, et Vanitas sonda d'un air suspicieux les décorations qui pendaient de tous les côtés, curieux malgré lui. Des boules luisantes en plastique rouges, orange, bleues et vertes sur toutes les lampes, un festival de guirlandes déplumées et au moins une demi-douzaine de stickers en forme de sapins se livraient un duel sans merci pour savoir qui serait le plus kitsch, le plus affreux et le plus niais.

Vanitas se demanda un instant s'il ne valait pas mieux faire demi-tour, mais le regard que lui lança Kairi le dissuada presque immédiatement, au moins autant que la tiédeur confortable que diffusait le faible chauffage au sol sous ses orteils.

─ Nous y voilà, lança la rouquine pleine d'une gaieté nouvelle, se débarrassant de ses affaires sur le porte manteau.

Elle marcha jusqu'au centre du salon, tournoya sur elle-même en appuyant sur le bouton play de son téléphone, qui fit sonner dans les basses le timbre chaud et ronflant de Tino Rossi. Vanitas fit la grimace et elle lui sourit, les yeux brillants comme une petite vengeance, le coinçant entre ses cils comme une guêpe au fond d'un verre, sans oxygène ni espoir de retour. Il finit par s'affaler dans le vieux canapé avec des restes d'habitude, jeta ses boots crottés sur la table, enfonça son dos dans le dossier miteux.

Kairi, gracieuse sans le savoir, entama un pas de danse léger, et il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éclate le petit orteil contre un des meubles, un cri strident montant vers le plafond, son regard bleu empli de larmes sèches.

─ Merde !

─ Bien fait, ricana Vanitas en s'allumant une autre cigarette.

Il n'avait jamais compris d'où lui venait cette joie de vivre, à la rouquine, pour lui qui avait toujours vu la vie comme une montagne de verre pilé, verte et glaciale, même pas agréable, juste trop longue et désagréablement casse-gueule. C'était un peu magique, un rien magnétique et plutôt écœurant, comme du chamallow passé trop de fois au micro-ondes. Il la regarda ôter sa chaussette pour jauger la blessure, prendre place à ses côtés comme son poids fit soudainement grincer le gros ressort entre les coussins.

─ T'as coupé tes cheveux, remarqua-t-il vaguement en soufflant la fumée, approchant la braise trop près de son visage.

Kairi tira sur ses mèches pour en défaire les nœuds, replia une jambe sous en elle en se noyant dans un immense pull en laine déjà tout étiré. Elle lui adressa un regard plein d'espoir qu'il s'empressa d'effacer, bien trop heureux de ce qui allait suivre, inévitablement.

─ C'est grave moche. J'préférais avant.

Il esquiva le coussin mais pas le coup bien placé qui lui atterrit en plein sur l'épaule, résonnant jusque dans ses omoplates.

─ Pour la énième fois, je me fiche de ce que tu penses, bouda Kairi, vexée, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

C'était trop demander, d'entendre un jour un compliment sortir de cette bouche suave, si prompte à la délectation ? Elle souffla en contemplant la volute de fumée qui s'étirait au plafond pour rouler sur elle-même, à la manière d'une lointaine rêverie, s'affaissant tout contre l'épaule du brun. Il était une heure passée, et aucun des deux n'avait vraiment prévu de cadeau de Noël pour l'autre. Sora lui avait écrit, Riku avait bien essayé de l'appeler, mais ce n'était pas avec eux qu'elle voulait être ce soir, pas avec eux qu'elle aurait voulu faire plus que discuter.

De toute manière Vanitas n'avait rien à offrir d'autre que lui-même, et c'était déjà un grand sacrifice que de faire don de sa personne, pas vrai ? Elle ferma les yeux, respirant le parfum de nicotine qui imprégnait la peau contre sa tempe. La neige tombait toujours à gros flocons derrière la vitre, et l'autre s'était tu.

Entre eux rien que la braise du filtre qui crépite, et le silence.

─ _Le Père Noël est une ordure_ ? proposa-t-elle soudain en ramenant ses jambes sous son menton, les yeux dans le vague.

─ C'est toi l'ordure, répliqua Vanitas avec philosophie.

La rousse eut un petit rire avant de se redresser sur un coude, plissant les yeux avec une pointe de malice.

─ _Clémentine_ ?

─ Nan.

─ Je sais, _Les Bronzés font du ski_ ?

─ C'est naze.

─ T'es insupportable.

─ Je t'ai pas demandé de me supporter.

─ Et pourtant je suis la seule qui y arrive, on dirait.

─ Ca tu sais pas.

─ Mais si je sais. T'as pas d'amis, c'est Ventus qui l'a dit.

─ 'Vas te faire foutre.

─ Non.

─ Pourquoi ? T'allais bien coucher avec un abruti rencontré sur Tinder.

─ Tu vas pas remettre ça, si ? T'es jaloux ?

─ Jamais de la vie.

─ Alors quoi ?

La rousse se releva d'un coup pour se placer sur ses genoux, des éclairs dans les yeux. C'était un comble, ça, d'être jaloux de lui-même, et sûrement qu'il n'y avait que Vanitas au monde pour lui faire ressentir ça. Elle appuya un doigt revanchard dans le creux de sa joue et, l'espace d'un instant, crût voir passer une étoile filante au coin de sa bouche. Ils échangèrent un bref regard et Kairi se pencha jusqu'à effleurer son front, deux mains froides appuyées sur ses avant-bras. Vanitas lui offrit un sourire goguenard, celui qui allait si bien avec son attitude de maitre du monde.

─ Alors rien, fit-il en laissant trainer chaque syllabe, un ronron sensuel au bord des lèvres.

Il déplia sa colonne pour prendre son menton dans sa main, lui souffla tranquillement sa fumée au visage, mais elle se dégagea avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

─ Je te déteste, répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, et le noiraud pressa une main contre sa hanche.

Ça, il pouvait s'y faire, la culpabilité n'avait jamais été son lot de trop.

─ A quel point ?

Kairi réfléchit en lui tournant le dos, rabattit la manche du pull qui baillait sur son épaule. Il lui semblait que la soirée n'avait plus de fin maintenant qu'ils étaient là, à se détailler moitié amicalement moitié chiens de faïence, et elle se demanda seulement si elle le détestait vraiment, si elle voudrait un jour que tout s'arrête. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble mais il y avait encore quelque chose entre eux, une obsession muette, et elle maudit Vanitas de n'afficher toujours que sa façade la plus sauvage, elle qui aimait tant le voir lâcher prise, à lire dans ses yeux une part de lui-même qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas.

─ Au point G, tenta t-elle en se remémorant une vieille conversation avec Axel, rigolant toute seule de sa mauvaise blague.

Vanitas se fendit d'un sourire méprisant, écrasa finalement sa clope dans un des gobelets vides. Elle avait un drôle d'humour la Kairi, lumineux comme elle et étrange en même temps, perdu dans un rire qui faisait tout le charme de la vanne, même quand l'humeur n'y était pas.

Il frappa ses paumes l'une contre l'autre en croisant les jambes, arqua négligemment un sourcil.

─ De pire en pire ton humour, c'est pas joli joli.

La rouquine fit la moue puis lui donna un coup de pied, il lui répondit en enfonçant deux doigts dans ses côtes. Il savait pertinemment qu'il venait de gâcher son Noël, mais la perspective de la voir encore, d'abuser de sa bonté, avait quelque chose de plutôt séduisant. Il se releva d'une démarche de panthère, et la toisa en levant le menton.

─ Tu me fais à bouffer ?

─ On n'est plus dans les années soixante chéri, tu te débrouilles.

Il haussa les épaules, plus du tout motivé, avant de se rassoir sans grâce, la flemme au cœur et la faim au ventre. Il n'avait rien à offrir, n'avait jamais rien eu, mais voir Kairi comme ça, les yeux dans le vague, des frissons sur les bras et les cheveux en désordre, l'incita à la pousser du coude, à l'attirer contre lui pour la voir sourire.

Il n'y avait qu'avec elle, qu'il se sentait le droit d'être gentil.

─ Quoi ? répliqua-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur, dardant sur lui ses yeux si clairs, grelottante.

─ T'as pas allumé l'chauffage, ça caille, répondit-il simplement.

Il bailla et la rousse l'observa remonter son sweat jusqu'au menton, un pli d'amusement sur la bouche. Elle ne fit pas de commentaires quand il passa maladroitement une main derrière ses épaules, grommelant quelque chose à propos de chocolat chaud-vodka et de froid glacial, la laissant se pelotonner juste au creux de son cou. C''était doux, tiède et chaud, tellement pas Vanitas qu'elle en profita pour lui mordre l'épaule, ravie de constater l'envie de meurtre qui pointa dans ses iris ambrées.

─ Tu pues, lâcha t-elle en fermant les yeux.

─ J'me douche pas à partir de moins dix degrés, question de survie.

─ C'est pas comme ça que tu vas trouver quelqu'un.

─ C'est pas en sortant des phrases de ce genre que tu vas trouver ton prince charmant.

─ Je ne suis pas une princesse. Et t'es loin d'être un prince charmant.

─ Laisse-moi en dehors de tes fantasmes chelous, je suis parfait. Et absolument charmant.

─ Imbécile.

─ Ah, tu vois, t'oses pas me contredire !

Vanitas ricana, Kairi le suivit dans son rire, et ils se chamaillèrent pendant une minute ou deux avant que la rousse ne dépose un baiser léger sur sa joue, le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds, pas seulement à cause du manque de chauffage.

─ Coincé avec toi ici, sérieux, c'est le pire Noël de ma vie, lança t-il en déposant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne.

Kairi, qui pouvait entendre son cœur battre tout près de son oreille, glissa un pied froid sur ses chevilles avec un petit sourire mesquin en consolation de sa soirée perdue. Elle l'écouta respirer une minute, noua ses doigts aux siens et, voyant qu'il ne se dégageait pas, leva la tête vers lui pour demander, un immense sourire dans la voix :

─ _Le Pôle-Express_ ?

Vanitas leva dramatiquement les yeux au ciel.

─ Plutôt crever de froid.

─ Le plombier passe dans une semaine, tu tiendras jusque-là ?

─ Nan.

─ On baise, alors ? Ça réchauffe.

Kairi lui offrit son plus bel air candide, celui spécial _tu-me-dois-bien-ça_ , et il prit soin de rouler une nouvelle cigarette avant de répondre, une étincelle dans les dents, son feu au bout des doigts.

─ Ça me va.


End file.
